


close enough

by chaehyungwonies



Series: yoonki and hyungseok [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Idols, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaehyungwonies/pseuds/chaehyungwonies
Summary: Namjoon grinned unmercifully from across the table, “Namjoon,” he started in a poor imitation of Yoongi’s voice, “he kissed me today. Kihyun kissed me and I think I want him to do it again. Like really bad.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> because hyungwon and hoseok are friends and yoongi and kihyun are friends and i really like monsta x and bangtan and btsx is great thanks for listening

Yoongi had noticed Hoseok leaving the dorm early and coming back late more these days but he didn’t think anything of it. Hoseok tended to come and go when he was stressed, taking the short walk to the practice rooms for a dance practice, maybe going down to the studio to work on his own mixtape. Yoongi didn’t bother to ask either, it was Hoseok’s own business what he needed to do to keep sane and calm, but when Hoseok came back one day with a scarf around his neck and mouth and what could be seen of his cheeks glowing and his eyes bright and smiley, Yoongi started to wonder.

He first started by asking the other members of BTS if they noticed anything different about Hoseok. “He looks at his phone a lot more,” noted Jimin absentmindedly with a shrug, “but I don’t think that’s really anything too different. Maybe he’s talking with his sister more.”

“Sometimes hyung gets a call and leaves the room,” grumbled Taehyung one breakfast through a mouthful of cereal when Hoseok got up to use the restroom, “it’s not like I’m going to eavesdrop,” all the members gave him a pointed look, “I swear! I wasn’t going to eavesdrop on him! It’s just, happening more. I wonder if anything is going on back home.”

Jeongguk spoke up as well. “He seems happier though, more so than usual. Like something good is happening in his life. I wouldn’t want to disturb that.”

“I don’t think any of us want to,” Seokjin sighed heavily, grabbing Namjoon and Hoseok’s empty bowls as he stood up, “but I would like to know what’s cheering Hoseok up so much. Almost like when Yoongi came back from—”

“Shut up,” mumbled Yoongi distractedly, hating how easily his face flushed and hating even more the giggles hidden under the other members’ breaths.

Namjoon grinned unmercifully from across the table, “Namjoon,” he started in a poor imitation of Yoongi’s voice, “he kissed me today. Kihyun kissed me and I think I want him to do it again. Like really bad.”

Jimin snorted into his cup of orange juice and Jeongguk pulled a spit take, Namjoon clamping his hand over his mouth in realization that no one but Seokjin and Namjoon even knew about Yoongi’s (pathetic) crush on the vocalist from Monsta X, let alone that they were…something. Yoongi didn’t know what exactly, just that he really liked it when the groups cross promoted so he could find more excuses to be near the other man and he was really glad _Fighter_ and _Blood, Sweat and Tears_ promotions were overlapping so much.

“Kihyun-hyung did _what_ ,” yelped Taehyung with bright excited eyes, “Did he really kiss you, _ohmygod_ , how come you never told me you have a boyfriend? This is so _cute_ , please tell me more; I need to know every detail ever.”

Yoongi glared at his cereal bowl.

Jeongguk seemed like he had a sudden epiphany, eyes glazed over and dazed before he snapped toward Yoongi with a grin Yoongi really wished wasn’t on his face at the moment. “When Kihyun-hyung went to your room and you guys talked until 3 am—”

“We didn’t do anything! It was really just a talk.”

And maybe the day Yoongi realized he had a bit of a thing for Kihyun, found himself liking his smile a little more than he should, liking his laughter a little more than he thought he could, liking the way Kihyun’s face lit up when he talked about performing, being happy that Kihyun had finally debuted and was here. Yeah, he liked Kihyun a little too much and Kihyun happened to like him a little too much too.

Which was convenient in terms of warm smiles, small taps of the shoulder or hand, soft kisses when no one else was there or watching. Little things in the short space of time they had to see each other that made it all that much more precious.

Yoongi sighed and looked up when he heard Hoseok’s footsteps, hoping somewhat that the other man hadn’t heard anything. The rest of Bangtan knew now—thanks a lot Namjoon—but Yoongi wanted to at least tell Hoseok himself. He trusted the young dancer a lot, didn’t feel it right for the emotional guy to learn word of Yoongi’s current relations through someone else.

Hoseok merely raised an eyebrow at the mess on the table Seokjin was cleaning up. “What happened, I had to take a phone call.”

“Nothing,” spoke Yoongi before anyone else could say a word. “Are you going out today?”

“Tonight actually.” the young man looked down at his phone before perking brightly. “Do you want to come with me?”

“Ah, I can’t,” the childish pout on Hoseok’s lips almost made Yoongi wish he could say yes. He would’ve if he didn’t have something important planned already. “You can ask one of the children though. I’m sure they’d love to join you.”

“I’m not a child, hyung.”

“Jeonggukkie, please,” Jimin laughed airily, patting the younger’s cheeks happily, “you’re a baby. A growing baby, but still a young baby.”

Hoseok laughed a little and opened his mouth to reply, Yoongi wouldn’t ever know what he was about to say though for his phone buzzed and his concentration left with it. The raven haired rapper thought Hoseok was about to leave but the young man simply returned to his seat and then proceeded to whine at Seokjin like usual about why his bowl was gone when he wasn’t finished eating.

It was almost like nothing happened.

Almost.

* * *

Kihyun fidgeted with the hem of his sweater, tiny fingers clutching the cloth as if his life depended on it. He was sitting on the couch with Minhyuk and Changkyun, watching the two attempt to teach Jooheon how to play Overwatch. Jooheon was getting frustrated, whining and grumbling under his breath which made Minhyuk laugh too much and keep getting shot. Changkyun was getting annoyed in the process and in all, the whole situation was a sight to behold.

It would be a lot more fun to watch if Kihyun’s heart wasn’t lodged in his throat as his brain consistently reminded him that he asked Yoongi out on a goddamn date the other week—mostly on a whim because both of their promotions were ending and it meant they wouldn’t see each other as much and Kihyun needed one last day to figure out what was going on between them before their heavy traveling started—and today was the day it was gonna happen.

They hadn’t seen each other in a few, BTS was traveling a lot in and out the country after BST promotions ended and Monsta X found themselves doing fan meetings and concerts for a few after Fighter promotions ended. There wasn’t anytime for meet ups and Kihyun was very glad he had Kakao and Twitter to stay updated with Yoongi. It wasn’t like they talked much through text either, only FaceTimed twice and Kihyun almost got caught by Shownu in the process (that would have been fun to explain). Dating was hard, life as an idol was even harder, let alone semi-dating an idol in the country’s biggest boy group and that member consistently traveling because of it. And on top of that, it had to stay even more under wraps because of the fact that this was between two men.

Kihyun seriously felt honored that Yoongi made time for him, which made him think maybe they were more than, whatever they were. Maybe this was a serious thing.

The vocalist sighed and ran a hand through his pink hair, cursing inwardly about the color. Pink looked good on him, but it made him easy to spot and easy to recognize when on the street. Beanies and hats had soon become his best friend whenever he took a walk or traveled places. Luckily, Monsta X was still young and had the advantage of being able to go places without being necessarily noticed everywhere.

The sound of a door pulled Kihyun from his thoughts and he rose his eyebrows when Hyungwon walked into the dorm, snapback spotted with flecks of snow and black winter jacket wet with melting snow. Kihyun turned to look for Shownu, usually if Hyungwon had left it was with Changkyun or Shownu, but he was surprised to find no one with the taller man. Did he have a separate schedule? Kihyun knew he would have remembered that. Granted he’d spent most of the day fretting about his date with Yoongi, but he wouldn’t forget a schedule.

“Where’d you go?”

“Out.”

Typical.

“Don’t get sick being out in the snow,” the slightly older man reprimanded, getting off the couch to help Hyungwon out of his puffy jacket. “I can make you some tea to warm you up if need be.”

“I’m fine, I think I’m going to sleep.” Hyungwon rubbed at his eyes and yawned slightly, passing a ring of keys to Kihyun as he slipped on a pair of slippers. “I forgot to give those back to the manager, put these on the kitchen table and remind me to return them.”

“You drove?”

Hyungwon did _not_ drive unless he was taking one of the members somewhere and even then, most of the time he just preferred to walk. Suspicion began to grow within Kihyun and the urge to pester Hyungwon was high. He kept his lips shut though because Hyungwon did look tired and after all his filming for his drama along side Fighter performances and traveling for various recordings, he deserved rest as much as the other members. So Kihyun just let Hyungwon nod and walk off to his room.

Changkyun looked up from the game with a frown. “Is he okay?”

“Just tired,” the vocalist shrugged and made his way back to the couch. “Is Jooheon done destroying hisKD now?”

“Leave me alone, hyung, it’s not like I was born knowing I’m supposed to kill more than die.”

Minhyuk burst into a fit of laughter that made Jooheon whine more as he passed the PS4 remote to Kihyun. With a smirk, Kihyun readied himself to school Jooheon on the rules of Overwatch, but 20 minutes in Shownu came out to the living room with Kihyun’s iPad ringing for a FaceTime call.

Kihyun was tempted to ignore it and ask Shownu to leave him alone, but Shownu’s words of, “Who is Yoonie,” made Kihyun drop the remote in hand and scramble for his iPad. He stammered out a weak excuse and quickly answered the call before rushing to the bathroom and shutting the door.

“Why did you call? Aren’t you getting ready to go to Japan?” hissed Kihyun, a little out of breath from his run to the bathroom.

Yoongi was in his studio by the looks of it, a black beanie haphazardly on his head and his eyes dark and heavy with sleep. Kihyun wanted to tuck him in and force him to bed, but Yoongi smiled and Kihyun’s face got too warm and fuck, he couldn’t believe he really got the courage to kiss Yoongi that day, after the first BST win. It was stupid, damnit, a rush of bullshit emotion Kihyun had promised himself never to act on but he did. “I just wanted to make sure you hadn’t forgotten about tonight.”

“How could I,” the pink haired man chuckled. “I should have called you to make sure you didn’t forget.”

“Good thing I didn’t then,” the rapper sighed and rubbed at his eyes mindlessly. “Hoseok asked me to join him tonight. He’s apparently doing something too before we go.”

Kihyun’s throat clenched. “Did you say yes?”

“No,” scoffed Yoongi, “Hoseok and I can always hang out together, but you and me? Not so much if ever really. I’m not going to let that slip from me.”

Kihyun knew he was blushing, he knew it was bad but he couldn’t help it. “Thanks,” he mumbled quietly, hating the way his heart thumped when Yoongi smiled in return. “We have a lot to talk about tonight don’t we.”

“Sure,” Yoongi looked off camera, “but it’s also not a lot to talk about. I mean, it’s straightforward.”

“Is it really?”

“I’d say so.”

“Okay. Then say so since it’s that straightforward.”

Yoongi furrowed his brow and Kihyun knew this as his attempt to keep himself from blushing, which was pretty futile but the older man kept at it anyway. “I’m in the studio.”

“I’m in the _bathroom_ ,” at that Yoongi laughed, bringing forth a crinkle of the eyes and that stupidly endearing wide gummy smile that made Kihyun feel like mushed play-dough. “I’m 300% sure Minhyuk dropped his game to sit at the door and listen in on me.”

When Kihyun heard the telltale sound of someone running from the door, Yoongi laughed even more. For a moment, Kihyun was grateful for Minhyuk’s departure because Yoongi’s laugh was something he could never get enough of. “I need to let you go, I’ll see you in a couple hours, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Hoseok wrapped the scarf around his neck a little tighter and pulled the gloves on his hands up a little more. It was still snowing outside, just a bit, but he knew it was cold enough to cover up, if not for that then in fear of getting noticed. Hyungwon had dropped him off at the dorm a few hours back, the two had gone to a dance rehearsal for a collaboration with Junhong, something prepared for one of the Gayo’s at the end of the month. Hoseok was adverse to being driven around at first, it wasn't like he didnt' know how to drive himself, but the extra time with Hyungwon was nice, hearing him talk about the plans he was developing for next year, the recent incidents back at the dorm that would make him chuckle lightly and warm Hoseok’s chest.

They’d known each other for a while now, already good friends by the time Hyungwon debuted with Monsta X. Hoseok liked that they were able to reconnect as debuted idols now instead of just trainees at a dance school. The reconnection was great, getting to know each other more and find comfort in each other whenever they could through the stresses of the idol world. Hoseok figured at come point the crush was inevitable on his part. It wasn’t hard to fall for a guy like Hyungwon in the first place and seeing how much he had grown since they were at dance school and now, sharing the same stage every so often…it was hard not to be affectionate about it.

They were both loud people but it was sometimes shocking to see how quiet they would get together. Smiling at each other across the stage, whispering to each other when they were close by, laughing softly and just being almost the opposite of what they were. Hoseok didn’t know why, but being quiet with Hyungwon was nice, especially when the taller man sent Hoseok a soft smile and asked if they could meet again. Preferably more often.

And Hoseok naturally agreed.

The meet ups were simply: get coffee, complain to each other about preparing for comebacks and funny things that happened at the dorm, relax for just a moment in each other’s company, then go back to their respective lives. It was something Hoseok looked forward to whenever they came up. Hyungwon had more free time than Hoseok did, so at first, the younger man didn’t think Hyungwon was ever looking forward to these things as much as Hoseok himself was. Since the meet ups were short and once a week or so, he suspected Hyungwon mostly forgot until Hoseok texted.

Hoseok voiced his opinions one day when Hyungwon started to get more busy preparing for his own group’s comeback. “Of course I like meeting up,” the vocalist smiled softly, “I have so many other things I could do in my free time but I decide to see you. That should say something.”

The brunette rapper had blushed and quickly taken a sip of his coffee after a small chuckle. “Yeah, I guess that says a lot.”

“You can read into it,” here Hoseok cocked his head at the way Hyungwon got flustered, turning to stare out the window, “Why else would I be so willing to come out to see you in the midst of comeback preparations?”

“Because I’m your friend and you miss me.”

Hyungwon turned back to Hoseok and cocked his head lightly, dirty blonde bangs falling over his eyes. His mask was still on his face, covering up enough in case of people recognizing him. Hoseok wished he could see all of Hyungwon’s face, understand what was going on behind the mask when his eyes were full of something Hoseok couldn’t decipher. “Let’s go,” was all Hyungwon said before he stood up and grabbed his scarf, leading the way out the door with Hoseok scrambling after him and pulling his own mask up on his face.

They were silent for the majority of the walk and even during drive when masks were off and speech could be more free. It was unnerving for Hoseok. Hyungwon wasn’t usually this quiet, there was at least music or him humming or something but this time was nothing. Hoseok was dropped off a couple blocks from his dorm, Hyungwon telling him to wait before he left the car. Something in Hoseok’s gut dropped, he knew the other man had just said he liked seeing Hoseok just a few minutes before but he was still concerned that Hyungwon wanted to call it off.

Hyungwon did the exact opposite of course. He started into Hoseok’s eyes until the brunette felt slightly uncomfortable and spoke words Hoseok didn’t know he needed until that moment. “I like you. As in, I _really like_ you and I need you to know this before we continue meeting up. If you’re uncomfortable, I understand and can keep my distance.”

“Don’t you ever keep your distance,” was the only thing Hoseok could get off his lips before he grabbed Hyungwon by his scarf and pulled him in for a kiss he’d been wanting for who knew how long.

(Hyungwon had laughed after and wrapped his scarf around Hoseok’s neck, telling him to keep warm in the chill of fall with a little kiss on the nose. Hoseok had never been so warm and happy walking back into the dorm, he could feel Yoongi staring at him but couldn’t find it in him to care.)

It been a couple months since then, each person swamped with their own group business to keep up consistent meeting times. So tonight, tonight was important. Hyungwon was having a fanmeet tour and preparing other things with his group, Hoseok was about to fly out to Japan and prepare a concert tour himself. A moment like this could only come once in a blue moon at this rate, he actually wanted to bring Yoongi so he could let Yoongi know why he’d been gone so much.

The buzz of a text broke Hoseok from his trailing thoughts and he smiled at the message. _I’m on my way, daesang boy, I’m walking since it’s a nice night, snow and all. Meet you in a few._

Bouncy with excitement Hoseok quickly grabbed his bag and was greeted by an equally dressed up Yoongi. He looked cute, bundled up in scarves, a thick jacket, hat and gloves, and he got even cuter when he furrowed his brow with confusion that melted into realization. “I almost forgot you were going out. Who are you meeting up with?”

“Hyungwon!”

“Monsta X’s Hyungwon?”

Hoseok nodded and Yoongi looked him up and down, crossing his arms. “You’re dressed up nice. Do you guys have a performance I don’t know about?”

“No,” Hoseok pulled up his mask as he walked to the door, Yoongi at his side. “How about you? Seems like you’re gonna take your time in the cold, hyung.”

“I’m walking.”

“Where to?”

“Just a cafe.”

“Oh, same here. Hyungwon and I wanted to meet up before we all get super busy.” the younger rapper held the door open for Yoongi as they left the building. “I’ll see you later then. Have fun!”

Hoseok turned to start walking toward the cafe for his date when he heard Yoongi laugh. “Maybe we can walk together for a few, Seok. It seems we’ll be going the same direction.”

It was actually a little weird after the first two blocks that Yoongi was still walking with Hoseok. Yoongi himself seemed a little uncomfortable, his hands in his pockets and his brow furrowed once again. He was mumbling smoothing under his breath, Hoseok couldn't hear it over the noise of the city and the cover of his mask, but when the fifth block passed and the two were still together, Hoseok spoke up.

“Where are you going exactly?”

“Right there.”

Hoseok looked at where Yoongi was pointing and felt his stomach flip. Hyungwon was there with someone else, seemingly arguing by the looks of it with whoever else was with him. Yoongi quickly crossed the street and Hoseok followed, keeping his head down in the process. The other person ended up being Kihyun, who flushed terribly when Yoongi called him. “What are you doing here with Hyungwon?”

“What are you doing here with Hoseok,” retorted Kihyun, crossing his arms. “I thought this was going to be just us.”

“I didn’t bring him with me.”

Hyungwon looked between Yoongi and Kihyun, then himself and Hoseok and suddenly laughed. Everyone gave him a concerned look and waited for the tall man to calm himself down. “I can’t believe this, but it seems we’ve arranged dates at the same cafe at the same time.”

Kihyun sputtered on air and Yoongi turned to face Hoseok so fast the dancer was worried the raven hairedman had given himself whiplash. “You and Hyungwon are…together?”  


“Yeah,” said Hoseok sheepishly, “that’s why I wanted you to come with me, so I can introduce you proper.” Yoongi seemed perplexed, unable to put two and two together. “But you and Kihyun…how come you didn’t tell me?”

Yoongi sobered at that. “I was going to, trust me; this isn’t the way I’d want you to find out, but I couldn’t find the right time and I still don’t know if we’re…”

Kihyun and Yoongi locked eyes as Yoongi’s words trailed off and Hoseok flushed at the moment that transpired. It was soft, something he’d seen on Yoongi’s face before but this was different, way too different and personal and it felt wrong to see it. Hoseok turned to Hyungwon, who was staring at his hands, and moved closer to him to give him a nudge. “Let’s go inside, we don’t have much time.”

Kihyun and Yoongi were still talking outside about who knew what when Hoseok and Hyungwon ordered their coffee, sitting down by the window to watch the snow continue falling. “I think it’s funny,” started Hyungwon, “how our groups are connected through not only you and me but Yoongi-hyung and Kihyun.”

“Yeah,” mumbled Hoseok over his coffee. “It explains a lot. It’s kinda cute too, the two short spicy boys hooking up.”

Hyungwon inhaled too much coffee and coughed to regain his breath. “Don’t call Kihyun spicy, that’s a disturbing thought.”

“You can’t appreciate the beauty of one of your own members?”

“If I call Yoongi-hyung spicy is that okay with you? Spicy Yoons.”

“You are utterly terrible at nicknames, is that why you only call me Seokseok?”

“Seokseok is good, don’t drag my nicknames in the mud.”

“Alright, Wonnie,” Hyungwon glared at the younger man with eyes that could kill and the rapper wheezed through his laughter.

“Can we join you for a few?”

Hoseok looked up at Kihyun and Yoongi who were both flushed red with the cold and had coffees in hand. Hyungwon shrugged and moved so he was sitting next to Hoseok instead of across from him and let the other couple sit. It was awkward for the first two minutes, but Hoseok pulled a lame joke that made Kihyun want to compete with him until Yoongi and Hyungwon were practically begging the two to stop embarrassing themselves.

They stayed in the little cafe with the snow falling outside the window, breaths warm with laughter and happiness and hearts falling harder for the ones they love in the moments with their friends. Hoseok didn’t even want this moment to end, his best friend across from him next to his boyfriend, and Hoseok’s boyfriend next to him. It was a moment he would remember forever, keep it close to his heart, let it inspire him day after day when the going gets tough.

The quartet take a couple selfies together outside in the snow, Hoseok leaning in to press his lips to Hyungwon’s cheek in one that leaves Hyungwon (who was holding the phone since he’s the tallest) red in the face in the picture. Yoongi and Kihyun were side by side, distracted by each other in the first picture, enough so that Kihyun chased Hyungwon for a good five seconds to delete it.

Hoseok set a picture of all of them laughing and looking fluffy and warm as his background picture on his phone. Yoongi was smiling so wide his eyes were small crescents and Kihyun was basically guffawing with Yoongi’s arm over his shoulder, head leaned back as he let out his loud bout of laughter. Hyungwon was wheezing over his stupid joke and Hoseok looked disgusted and horrified at how terrible Hyungwon’s joke was. The best part of the picture was how happy they all looked being together even if on accident.

And even though they wouldn’t be able to hang out for a few, Kihyun and Hyungwon leaving with promises to reconnect with Yoongi and Hoseok once they’re all free again, Hoseok was grateful that they had this moment, that even though it could never be public or as often as he wanted, he was able to spend time with the people he loved and the people who loved him.

When Yoongi looked up at the sky on their walk back, soft smile in his eyes and wind blowing at his face, Hoseok smiled and let the buzz of his phone pass by as he enjoyed the moment. He knew who it was from anyway and he knew what it said.

_Until we meet again._

In other words, _I love you_.


End file.
